The present invention relates generally to improvements in slide devices of the type employed in slidably supporting drawers in file cabinets and the like, electronic and other equipment on racks and other such structures and it relates more particularly to an improved slide assembly which may be releasably locked in an extended position.
In many types of storage and support structures such as file cabinets electronic equipment racks and the like, drawers mounting brackets and such are slidably mounted to permit their movement between retracted and advanced positions and to this end the drawers or brackets are supported in a cabinet or rack by means of longitudinal slide assemblies of various constructions. It is highly desirable with such structures that the drawer or brackets be capable not only of complete withdrawal but should be normally limited to withdrawably to a predetermined extended position and be releasably locked in such extended position. A mechanism for achieving such function should be highly reliable and jam proof, rugged easy and convenient to operate, of minimal cost and of great versitility and adaptability.